A Heart And A Letter
by Malfoyy
Summary: Dear Friends, I know this may be hard to understand but I am afraid I must leave you. It’s not you in particular whom I need to leave, actually. It’s those who feel I should....SasuNaru Angst. Suicidal. Possible Character Death. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Letter

**A/N- This is written in two POV's...kinda'...Naruto and Sasuke switch a little but I think it's easy to tell who's POV it is. (but the whole thing is written in 3****rd**** person so yeah...) ENJOY!**

"_Don't do it you idiot."_

"Why do you care?"

"_Because I'm inside of you damnit!"_

"I don't care."

"_If you die, I'm gonna' make you miserable in the afterlife!"_

"Can't be worse than this life..."

"_Baka..."_

* * *

The moon was high and full and a lone wolf could be heard howling in the distance. Team Seven was on its way home from an extremely important A-ranked mission. Everyone was sound asleep, or so Naruto thought. He sat up around two am, when he was sure no one else would be awake and snuck away from his three teammates.

The forest was dark, and only the dim light of the stars guided his way. He reached his destination within minutes, and smiled.

"Beautiful place to end..." He said to himself.

Walking, over to the crystal blue water of the lake, he pulled off his orange jacket.

"They need something to prove I'm gone." He thought, taking out a small notebook and scribbling a note.

He stuck his finger into the water to test its warmth. It was cold, very cold. An easy temperature to catch hypothermia in. If he couldn't drown, surely the hypothermia would kill him.

He put his foot into the water, and then the next. Within a minute he was already in the center of the lake, treading water.

"_You're really gonna' do this?"_

"Of course, Kyuubi. No one will care anyways."

He looked up to the starlit sky and sighed.

"Good bye cruel world." A tear escaped his eye and glistened in the moonlight. He took a deep breath and let the water engulf him, welcoming the cold embrace of darkness.

* * *

He had seen his teammate leave the camp, but wondered why.

"Probably just needed the bathroom..." He thought, yawning.

But that had been almost twenty minutes ago. It doesn't take that long to "relieve" themselves. He probably just got lost. That idiot was always getting into trouble...

"I should go find him..." The ebony-haired boy stood up and wandered into the darkness after his comrade. "Naruto?" He called over and over, hoping that he would get an answer.

Sasuke came across a clearing. They had passed that way before, and he knew, because of the familiar lake in the center. But something about it seemed...eerie. Something wasn't right.

Just then he spotted a familiar orange jacket by the water.

"Naruto's jacket?"

He ran over to look at it and noticed a piece of paper resting on the soft fabric. He picked it and the outside read: "To Whoever Cares" Sasuke cautiously unfolded the note and began to read out loud, though no one was around to hear it.

_Dear Friends,_

_I know this may be hard to understand, _

_but I am afraid I must leave you. It's _

_not you in particular whom I need to _

_leave, actually. It's those who feel I should. _

_Like the people in the village, all of which have_

_told me nothing but the truth. I am a worthless monster _

_who does not deserve friends like you. It's time for _

_me to heed their advice and get what a monster like me _

_truly deserves: death. I know it's stupid, but you probably _

_won't care anyways. No one ever did understand me. _

_Not me, the hyperactive knuckle head who always got _

_into trouble. That was all a facade. You don't _

_need to know the real me now. Just try to remember the _

_happiness and the fun we had. And I just want to let you_

_guys know, this isn't your fault. _

_I'm sorry._

_Goodbye,_

_Naruto_

Sasuke stared at the letter in disbelief. How could his favorite little dobe write such a thing! Tears threatened to escape from his eyes and his hand trembled. He would not cry. And he would definitely not let his friend die! He knew some of the pain Naruto must've felt, and he probably understood it better than anyone. He never wanted to admit it, but he loved the blonde. He loved to the point of insanity and he would not let his Naruto die before he could tell him.

"Naruto! You idiot! Where the hell are you!" Sasuke screamed, his voice shaking with anxiety. Staring at the water, he noticed a shadowy figure. Fear immediately took over. "No. Naruto!" He ran to the lakes edge and peered at the floating body.

His eyes widened as he realized who it was, though he never had a doubt in his mind about it.

"Naruto! Don't give up!" A sob clogged his throat as tears flowed from his dark eyes. "Don't die! The team needs you Naruto! Sakura needs you! Kakashi needs you! Konoha needs you!" His throat ached as he screamed this last part into the night. "_I_ need you! I love you Naruto!"

The ivory-skinned boy jumped into the water, and swam to his love's side...

**A/N- You likey so far? **

**Has Naruto died? Or did Sasuke get to him on time?**

**Review or you'll never know noobz! **

**.......oh and by the way. You just lost the game. (you **_**do **_**know what "the game" is right?)**


	2. Taken

Tears threatened to take over the ebony-skinned boy as he pulled his love from the lake. Once he hit the land, he carefully placed Naruto's limp body on the ground. Sasuke was trembling now, and quiet sobs pierced the night.

With a shaking hand, he traced the blonde's whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto," His voice was trembling worse than his body. "How come you never let me see your pain. I loved you. I still do."

He sucked in a breath of air and stroked the younger boys' hair. He felt like it was his fault, and he believed it. If only he had told Naruto how much he meant to him. If only he had hugged him or told him he loved him. But now he never could.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, thinking that maybe, just maybe, if he was loud enough, the small body before him would stir. But it was to no avail.

Maybe if he shook him...

"Naruto." He said, shaking him gently. "Please don't do this to me."

He could no longer speak and a seemingly unending waterfall of tears followed.

A rustle in the trees behind him made him look up. Their pink-haired comrade stepped out of the darkness and into the pale moonlight.

"Sasuke-kun...um...I heard you scream. What's wrong?" She asked in a worried voice.

The boy couldn't speak. No. He couldn't bring himself to believed his beloved was really gone. Sakura steeped closer, and upon realizing what Sasuke was holding, rushed to his side. Her emerald eyes widened as she stared at her soaking wet comrade, all limp and pale. She quickly moved his other side and started in on medical nin-jutsu.

"Maybe if I just..." Her voice stopped as a small cough came from the blonde.

He was immediately pulled into Sasuke's arms, and into a tight embrace. Naruto was weak, his lungs still filled with much water, therefore he could not protest. Instead, he slowly returned the embrace and closed his eyes.

Sasuke pulled away and stared at the half-dazed Naruto. He then pulled him into a tender kiss, receiving a gasp from Sakura and a small smile from Naruto. When the two separated, Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's lap, resting his head on the crook of the older boy's neck. Sasuke wrapped his pale arms around the smaller blonde.

"Sasuke?" A tiny, raspy voice belonging to the blonde asked.

Sasuke stared into the glazy eyes of his love. "Yes?"

Naruto coughed violently. "I love you." He said quietly.

"Naruto. I love you too. But why did you-"

He was cut off by another violent cough, this time blood emerged from the blonde's mouth. Sasuke was alarmed. "Naruto!"

"I'm," cough, "Okay."

"No. You're not!" Sasuke protested.

He suddenly felt the body he was holding ever so tenderly grow limp. Frightened, he stared at the younger boy, hoping for some movement. He could hear a faint voice in the wind whisper, "I'll always love you Sasuke..."

A small smile appeared on Naruto's lips, a final sign of communication saying, I'm happy. But for Sasuke, it only made him break down again. He had found his love, only to have it taken away by the cold grip of death.

His beloved Naruto, stolen from this world, right in his arms...

**::The End::**

**A/N- Hope you liked it. Please review!**

**This was kind of short but oh well. I think it turned out okay.**

**Oh yeah! I'm sorry for those who read the first chapter, then kept waiting and waiting to find out what happens. It took me a while but it's done! XP**


End file.
